With the rapid development of mobile internet technology, more and more internet services involve communication between people. In the communication process, short messages are widely used due to their advantages of being short and concise, as well as due to the low cost of such messages. At present, most applications in mobile terminals require the system to give permission to read the short messages, and then complete various functions, such as recording a user's behavior by identifying content of the short messages. For example, a wallet application may identify billing short messages and credit card spending short messages to access/update a related account, and a calendar application may identify a user's travel ticket short message so as to record the user's trip in the calendar.
Such applications, however, use their own identification engines to identify short messages, respectively. Once a user receives a short message, these applications perform identification operations that consume and waste battery power.